


tadhana

by celestialdescendant



Series: KuroYaku Weekend 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hot/Cold, KuroYaku Weekend 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialdescendant/pseuds/celestialdescendant
Summary: an invisible force that makes things happen beyond the control of mortals. in english, it roughly translates to fate. in one particular southeast asian nation, it’s that thing call tadhana.





	tadhana

_meeting in middle school—i would classify it as that thing called fate_

 

Final year of middle school at the annual sports meet of the five middle schools in their district, Tetsurou enters the gym venue the event’s normally located at for the first and final time.

Actually, Tetsurou wasn’t even supposed to be there. He had been sick with the flu the past few days and only just got better two nights ago. He told his parents that he was going over to Kenma’s the whole day, his friend agreeing to cover for him at the promise of doing his homework the next month.

(Kenma’s logic: less homework time equals more gaming time)

A very small price to pay in order to finally attend the sports meet he had always been missing out on. But by some miracle, the quiz bee he would always be sent to postponed their event to the next season this year so he could finally participate in the event.

The games were all organized in a round-robin style, volleyball wasn’t an exception. Tetsurou was proud to say that he played at least one set in all of the matches and contributed immensely with his _oh-so-amazing_ (his words) _read-blocking skills_. What he _wasn’t_ proud of was that in the one match where he stayed the whole game, it was also the only game they played a full three sets.

They lost.

28-26; 27-29; 31-29.

It was a really close fight, but a loss is still a loss.

On the bus ride home, instead of sleeping like the rest of his team mates, Tetsurou was watching the video recording one of their managers took. His form and techniques were flawless, as usual, so he focused his attention entirely on the opposing team.

More specifically, Jersey Number 5. And also the only player with a different uniform.

“A libero,” is what his coach told them during their first time out. Jersey Number 5 had apparently played a wing-spiker in their first year, went MIA during competitions in their second year, and finally reappeared with a different position all together. Before they went back to the court, their coach added, “Don’t spike in his direction.”

Turns out a libero is very good at receiving. Like, very good.

Tetsurou and his teammates weren’t even trying to aim in his direction, but Jersey Number 5 would just always be there in the ball’s trajectory.

It was… very annoying.

Sure it made the game interesting, but it was annoying all the same.

Tetsurou’s lips pressed together in a thin line before turning off the video camera. _No other choice,_ he thought to himself, _I’ll get my revenge in high school._

-

_meeting again in high school—i’d still call it that_

 

"Class 2, Kuroo Tetsurou."

“I’m Yaku Morisuke, from Class 3.”

 _I already know that_.

"I already know that."

"Huh, have we met somewhere before?"

 _This guy_...

-

_becoming your friend, though—now that’s a choice_

 

“I don’t understand how you can stand _iced_ coffee.” Yaku drawled, pointing to Tetsurou’s drink with his chopsticks. It amazed Tetsurou how the piece of tonkatsu stuck between the utensils didn’t waver from all the moving around Yaku did with it. “Coffee is not supposed to be cold—it’s just so unnatural.”

“I can’t stand hot things.” Tetsurou made a face. “I’d have to wait for my drink to cool off. And since I don’t like moving around while eating, I’d have to allot more time to finishing my food. Plus, I don’t like staying around in one area too long—there are other things I could be doing at that time.”

Yaku rolled his eyes and finally stuffed the food in his mouth. “Of course you would, you workaholic. You should learn to calm down and take things slow. Enjoy the other things in life more.”

“And become a lazy bum like you?”

“Who are you calling lazy?!”

“Haha! Look who needs to calm down now!”

-

_and it’s a choice I have yet to regret_

 

 **tall cat:** kai PMed me, said he wasn’t feeling so well. like he can’t even get up from his bed. he definitely won’t be coming today.

 **angry kitten:** ouch. good thing exams are already over—he won’t miss much in school. hope he gets better soon.

 **tall cat:** you still up to hang out later?

 **angry kitten:** sure, i don’t mind even if it’s just the two of us.

 **tall cat:** ayt

 

 **tall cat:** asdfghjkl he said yes

 **buddha cat:** good for you haha

 **tall cat:** asdfghjkl

 **buddha cat:** get home before curfew, and don’t forget to use protection.

 **tall cat:** 1) bruh I always have a condom in my pocket

 **tall cat:** 2) what are you, our mom?

 **tall cat:** 3) WHY WOULD YOU AUTOMATICALLY ASSUME THAT WE’D GET THAT FAR

 **buddha cat:** Haha. Have fun!

-

_now, however…_

 

“I’ll have the vanilla crepe cake and a medium green tea, please.”

“Certainly! And how about you, sir?”

Tetsurou felt a nudge in his side and tore his gaze from the menu to see Morisuke smiling knowingly at him.

“A slice of chocolate mousse and a medium iced coffee, right?”

Tetsurou smirked back. “Half correct.” He turned to the cashier, “A chocolate mousse slice and a medium coffee.”

“Iced coffee, sir?”

“Nope.”

 

_falling in love with you_

_that was beyond my control_

 

Sending a quick wink at a surprised Morisuke, “I want hot coffee for here.”

**Author's Note:**

> When you order a hot drink for dine-in, you have an excuse to stay an extra-long time at the resto :nyeh:


End file.
